1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water detection devices and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for manufacturing water alarms comprising a housing and one or more conductors extending through a wall of the housing.
2. The Background Art
The average cost of water-damage events continues to increase each year. The cost of repair and restoration from water damage is only part of the equation. Other costs include displacement costs as well as emotional costs arising from the associated frustration, stress, and the like. Water alarms have been produced to alert users early when a leak occurs, thereby limiting the resulting damage. However, current water alarms are not particularly robust and may be damaged by water, misuse, and the like. Accordingly, what is needed is a robust water alarm capable of withstanding the environmental hazards and stresses associated with everyday and long term use.